cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Separated Snow
Fairy Lady Separated Snow is widely acknowledged as one of the best (if not the best) immortal chef in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Immortal Chef Separated Snow is one of the few chefs that can cook Eighth Stage materials. She will occasionally commandeer a restaurant and serve food using cultivator materials, but ones that have been treated to be safe for non-cultivators to eat. Eating Fish Head Curry Cooking Crocodile Meat Cooking Horse Meat Stew Stallion Spirit was tricked that his new concubine was captured and sold to Separated Snow. As he can’t find the trace of his concubine in the immortal chef’s residence, Stallion Spirit attacked Fairy Lady Separated Snow as she was cooking the Ugly Crocodile’s leg. He was beaten up and tied up with a monster-binding rope. While Separated Snow was experimenting with the crocodile leg, she thought of a number of decent recipes, but she didn’t want to directly experiment using the crocodile leg. So, she used the Stallion Spirit to conduct the experiments instead. After several experiments, she found that there was quite a lot of horse meat just lying around, but since it was stallion meat, she didn’t really want to eat it. And so, Separated Snow made it into Stewed Horse Meat, removing the monster qi so that ordinary people would be able to eat it. Every time Separated Snow cut off a piece of its flesh, she will heal Stallion Spirit back with healing techniques. Now, other than being a little weaker, there aren’t even any scars on his body. Stallion Spirit finally got his chance to plead his case when Song Shuhang and Sixteen came over to Separated Snow’s residence. He was released with a stern warning that if he was lying, she will turn him into a horse-based feast. Cooking Whale Meat Immortal Food Feast ::Main article: Immortal Food Feast Fairy Lady Separated Snow’s Immortal Food Feast is one of Cultivation World’s highly anticipated annual event. An invitation card could fetch a sky-high price. The attendees came from All Heavens and Myriad Realms. Heavenly Tribulation Grand Feast ::Main article: «Heavenly Tribulation Grand Feast» «Heavenly Tribulation Menu» Song Shuhang offered the «''Heavenly Tribulation Menu''» to Separated Snow in exchange of her mentoring his disciple Chu Chu in the Way of Immortal Chef. At first, Separated Snow thought it was something impossible to turn Heavenly Tribulation into an ingredient. However, after Song Shuhang shared with her the recipe for «''Heavenly Tribulation Menu''», Separated Snow thought it is theoretically feasible. Seeing Separated Snow already hooked, Song Shuhang offered the complete «''Heavenly Tribulation Menu''» recipe and a sealed Second Promotes Third Thunder Tribulation to her. Left with no choice, Separated Snow accepted them and also agreed to mentor Song Shuhang’s disciple, Chu Chu. «Evil Pestilence Menu» Research & Development of «Evil Pestilence Menu» Song Shuhang forwarded the evil pestilence research data he obtained from Demon Emperor Hezhi to Separated Snow. Separated Snow also being informed that the research data served as the inspiration of the creation of «''Heavenly Tribulation Menu''». Intrigue, Separated Snow agreed to continue the research of turning evil pestilence into ingredients. In order to further researching the «''Heavenly Tribulation Menu''», Separated Snow moved to the No. 111 Cafeteria in Song Shuhang’ Lotus Core World with Chu Chu and several assistants. Live Demonstration Separated Snow was featured in Tyrant Song’s sixth sermon. She prepared two dishes with evil pestilence as the main ingredients live for practitioners of All Heavens and Myriad Realms and Demons of the Nine Serenities. Separated Snow was assisted by her protégé, Chu Chu in the live demonstration. Relationships White 400 years ago, Separated Snow asked White to be her dao companion but got rejected. Since that, she no longer sent him the invitation to her Immortal Food Feast. Always Far Always Far was Separated Snow’s ardent pursuer, he tried to copy White’s appearance. Song Shuhang Song Shuhang will ask her to cook for him whenever he got rare food ingredients. Lately Separated Snow felt that she is his personal immortal chef. However, Song Shuhang is her only way to get up-to-date with White’s news. Chu Chu Song Shuhang requested Separated Snow to be Chu Chu’s mentor in the Way of Immortal Chef. After noticing Chu Chu’s talent after a brief probe, Separated Snow agreed with Shuhang’s request. Trivia Category:Female Category:Character Category:Immortal Chef